


The Secret Book Club

by Okidokibucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, Angst, Book Club, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Petting, Loki's a tease, Marvel Universe, innuendos, loki's a little shit, reader is an even bigger tease, reader is horrendous at flirting, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okidokibucky/pseuds/Okidokibucky
Summary: Imagine from my blog lokidoki-imaginesPrompt: LOKI X READER WHO SHARE BOOKS AND READ TO EACHOTHER AND LOTS OF FLUFF HHH THAT WOULD BE SO CUTE PLEASEorLoki manages to read every single book the reader owns, save for the three little paperbacks she keeps hidden in her nightstand. Flirting and games ensue.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine from my tumblr lokidoki-imagines xo

It was 3:03am when your phone lit up on the nightstand. It wasn’t like you’d stayed awake on purpose so that you wouldn’t miss it, except, you had. Reaching out from under your warm covers you pulled your phone into the safety of the sheets before reading it quickly.

_‘It was trash. Absolute utter trash…Yet I couldn’t stop reading.’_

It was 3:03am when your phone lit up on the nightstand. It wasn’t like you’d stayed awake on purpose so that you wouldn’t miss it, except, you had. Reaching out from under your warm covers you pulled your phone into the safety of the sheets before reading it quickly.

_‘It was trash. Absolute utter trash...Yet I couldn’t stop reading.’_

You’d taken Thor and Loki out a few weeks prior to get mobile phones, Thor needed one to get in touch with Jane and Loki needed one because he was a spoilt brat who wanted whatever Thor had. Of course this had worked out for the better, now that you and Loki had a method of communication that  _wasn’t_  slipping notes under each others door at silly o clock in the morning, your sleeping pattern had improved greatly. Kind of.  _Who were you kidding? You_ have _no sleeping pattern anymore!_

 _‘I knew it! I knew there was a trash fan in you somewhere!’_ You typed back quickly. You bit your lip and rolled over to switch your reading lamp on. Waiting for a reply you decided to open up Facebook and see what mundane things your friends had been up to recently.

‘ _Yes well, I’m afraid I’m in need of the next book now. Anastasia is so dull and boring I must see if she manages to grow a personality.’_ You giggled at the thought of it. You and Loki had been lending each other books for a while now, he would let you read his books on magic and try and teach you a little for those ‘incase’ moments where you need to defend yourself. You protested and said that wasn’t necessary but nope! “ _Just let me teach you this one, it will put my mind at ease if you know this one.”_ In return you would lend him any and every book he asked for, the issue with this of course was that you found his books much more fascinating than he found yours.

It had started off great, you eased him in gently with Harry Potter, then moved swiftly onto J.R.R.Tolkien, Rainbow Rowell, Neil Gaiman and more. It soon became apparent to you however that the man  _devoured_  books. It seemed ridiculous to you, he would take at least 3 at a time and have them finished within mere hours. It was this little quirk of Loki’s had landed you in your recent sticky predicament. 

He’d read all of your books. Every. Single. One.

And when you say all of them, you mean all of them except for the 3 paperbacks that you kept hidden away in your bedside table, away from prying eyes. When you told him that he’d read all of your books he was...Difficult to say the least. He didn’t quite understand the concept of there being no more books and to be honest, you were worried that if you didn’t find more books soon then your little secret book club might dissipate.

So you acted before you thought as usual, and quite literally  _threw_  your prized copy of 50 Shades of Grey  _right at his head._  For a moment the two of you just stared at the other in quiet shock. You were sat in an oversized tee from your band camp days on your bed, your wild hair pulled up on top of your head and glasses perched at the end of your nose. He looked every piece the royal prince in his loungewear, topped off of course with the green fluffy slippers you bought him months back.

You held your breath as he knelt down to retrieve the makeshift weapon from the floor, flipping it over to read the blurb with furrowed eyebrows. “Why was this in -” His eyebrows rose as your cheeks grew hot. He shifted his gaze towards you with a smirk that could make even the purest of girls turn to a life of sin. “This is a  _dirty_ book.” 

You smashed your face into a pillow and screamed, “You wanted a book! It’s a book!” Pulling the pillow with you, you sat once again cross legged on the bed and watched as he flicked through the pages.

“ _Don’t_  read it  _here_!”You all but screamed at him, causing him to pause. You don’t think you could take it if he began to read passages out of  _that_  book; not with his voice anyway. That man had a voice that could make any woman do anything, you were sure of it.

Suppressing a laugh he waved the book in front of him and narrowed his eyes at your bedside cabinet. “What other little  _surprises_ do you have hidden in there?” He wondered, his eyes shifting between you and the place in question.

Standing up from the bed you ushered him out, slamming the drawer shut on the way. “Have fun reading that one, it’s mind numbing.” You huffed in embarrassment as you shoved him out the door. “Goodnight Loki.”

He paused in the doorway and bit his lip, “Are you sure you don’t need this before -”

“ _Goodnight Loki!”_  Slamming the door you made your way back over to the bed, wondering what you had gotten yourself into. Much to your annoyance, hours later he had read it, which led you back to laying in bed, texting the trickster.

‘ _She’s just so BLAH. And Mr Grey is just a complete and utter arse!’_ You typed back in reply to his text. ‘ _I mean to be fair it could have been written by a chimpanzee for all we know.’_ You thought for a moment. _‘That would probably explain a lot.’_

 _‘Creative chimpanzee’s you have nowadays.’_ He replied.

To say that you were attracted to Loki was an understatement. Ever since you’d first met him months ago you’d thought he was attractive, but then you grew to  _know_ him and his personality made you fall for him just that little bit harder than you should have.

‘ _Why are you still awake?’_  He sent, ‘ _Missing your book?’_

Your face flushed red at his insinuation.  _Calm thoughts Y/N, calm thoughts._  You were terrible at this type of thing, usually you were just terrible at talking to boys  _period_  but the fact that you and Loki had a lot in common made it so much easier for the two of you. There was no awkward stage where you found yourself trying to force conversation, it just happened. 

But then there you were, three stupid little words and you were right back feeling 15 again.

‘ _No. Are you missing your book?’_  You replied, reading it again before realising that it didn’t even make sense. Why would he be missing his magic book?  _Idiot!_

Annoyed with yourself you sat up and dug around on the floor for your slippers, making your way to the bathroom with your phone.

‘ _Truth be told I can’t seem to sleep.’_  You sent quickly, trying to recover a dying conversation. When he didn’t reply you sent another quickly. ‘ _Think I’m just gonna take some Nytol and try again. Night.’_

Lumbering back over to your bed you dug around for the little pills and waited to drift off into much needed sleep.

* * *

 

Credit where credit is due, you’d actually slept better than you had in days. Performing your daily chores you began your day as you did any other. You began to make your way down to the compounds kitchen when the realisation of what happened last night hit you. Fumbling for you phone you pulled up the text thread up from last night as the feeling of dread overwhelmed you.

“What was I  _thinking...”_  You mumbled to yourself.

“What were you thinking Y/N?” Thor boomed behind you, startling you into shoving your phone into your pocket. “Thor. Hi! Nothing.” You squeaked as he gave you a disbelieving look, “Honestly I’m just being a bit ditzy today is all.” You reassured, waving your hands a little too enthusiastically.

Seemingly pleased with this he ushered you forward with him. “Are you going to breakfast?” I nod and follow him to the breakfast bar where none other than the trickster himself is sat, proud as punch with a bowl of cereal in front of him.

He motions for you to sit next to him where a bowl filled with your favourite cereal awaits. You smile and narrow your eyes at him, wondering what game he’s trying to play. Flicking his gaze to his brothers back he smirks devilishly before turning back to his cereal.

“Loki you’re being sociable today.” Thor began, sitting opposite us at the bar, his plate piled high with strawberry pop tarts.

Loki nodded as I begin to eat my cereal, “I decided that since I didn’t sleep much last night then I might as well start the day early.” Didn’t sleep much? He’d finished that book by 2:00am when he sent you that first text and you knew he had no other reading material.

“Seems sensible I suppose.” Thor mumbled, devouring one of many pop tarts. 

“Y/N you look lovely today,” Loki began, causing you to stop eating and glance nervously up at the raven haired man. You chanced a quick glance at Thor who was sat stock still, a pop tart poised halfway to his mouth, eyes flicking between you and his brother. “Thank you?” You blushed.

“You almost look like,” He began, a shit eating grin appearing on his stupidly handsome face as he watched you take a sip of your orange juice. “Yes you almost look like you’ve released your  _inner goddess.”_ You spat your orange juice back into the cup and choked.

 _That little shit._  If you weren’t red before then you most certainly were now, how  _could_   _he_  use your book against you! Composing yourself you smiled sweetly at the confused Thor and the grinning madman next to you. Mustering everything within you, you stood and placed your hands on Loki’s shoulders playfully. “I’m quite sure you’d be the one to know if I released my inner goddess.” You drawled, trying your very best at sounding seductive. 

You flashed a quick smile at Thor with his raised brows, pop tart cluttering audibly to his plate, before making a swift exit out into the gardens. Your heart was racing, you weren’t sure what had come over you in there but oh, if he wanted to play it dirty then you were damn sure that you were going to play dirty back. 

Your phone buzzed in your pocket, pulling it out there was a single text message on the illuminated screen.

‘ _It’s on.’_

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been exactly 3 hours and 14 minutes since you’d last seen Loki and if you were honest you were getting more than a little bit nervous. After the scene at the breakfast bar you’d made your way outside where you got that fateful text message. ‘ _It’s on.’_

_Oh god what had you gotten yourself into?_

You didn’t dare go back and finish your cereal so you can only hope that Loki or Thor had cleaned up after you. It was the least that tricky god could do you thought, sneaking your way down the main corridor. Most of the avengers were out on missions which just left you with the two princes, Tony, Steve and Bucky.

Scanning the corridor for any signs of traps or you know,  _people_ , you made your way back to your safe place; your room. As the minutes ticked by you felt yourself getting more and more nervous. Of all the people that you had to get into a competition with it just  _had_  to be the god of tricks. Sighing, you pushed your door open and lay on your bed, contemplating your next move.

It had to be good. You couldn’t let yourself be made a fool out of at the first hurdle oh no, you had to at least put up a little bit of a fight. Rolling over onto your stomach you flicked through the text messages, re-reading them over and over as you felt the butterflies return. 

“Fine.” Sitting up you yanked your bedside cabinet open and rummaged through. There wasn’t really anything that incriminating in there, train tickets that meant a lot tied neatly with a hair band, your 50 Shades of Grey trilogy (even if you were missing one now), and your  _special_  little pencil case.  _Thank_ god _Loki didn’t go in there,_ you thought shoving it aside,  _best half of Ann Summers resides in that thing._

You weren’t a prude by any means, and yes you suppose some of the items came handy but the majority of the stuff in that case were joke presents from friends for birthdays and christmases; painful reminders that you hadn’t had a boyfriend in a while. Still, you pulled out your remaining two books and chucked them onto the bed, making your way over to your dresser.

After a fair bit of rummaging you found what you were after, pulling them out you laid them on the bed next to the books. You’d never worn them, unfortunately for you you’d never had the occasion, but still you bought them in a sale on a whim thinking that you’d get use out of them one day.

You sat on the bed and looked at the books and the pair of black satin-lace panties, it was just your luck that they had emerald detailing on them with a tiny bow on the back; carefully placed to pull a mans eyes downward. You grinned mischievously and pulled the tag off carefully as you stacked the books together. Jumping up you grabbed some twine and scissors from the craft box in your wardrobe and began to tie the books together. Carefully, you wrote a tag out and attached it to the front.

‘ _Loki. They say two is better than one. Y/N x’_

Pleased with yourself you shoved the panties in your pocket and hurried off to the Asgardians room, careful to avoid any other avengers and their wandering eyes. His room wasn’t too far from yours luckily, a thing you’d always been thankful for when you two had your secret book club meetings. Ducking down you placed the books neatly by his door and knocked in three quick successions, just as you did when passing notes. 

Running back to your hiding spot you sat and waited with a thumping heart. 

“3…2…1″ You whispered to yourself. Knowing the man too well you grinned when he opened his door and looked around for the visitor, instead he was met with your little gift. Retrieving the books from the floor he cast a glance down the corridor again and hugged the books into his chest, disappearing into his room.

You waited for a few minutes before you made your way out from your hiding spot. Phase one of your plan was complete, now was time for phase two. 

You began to wander down to the lounge part of the compound where you knew the remaining avengers were, probably watching some inane daytime tv show. The plan was perfect, none of them really knew how good friends you and Loki really were as you both decided that it was far simpler and more exciting to keep it to yourselves. It was really a longing for company and a shared love of books that brought you together.

The avengers didn’t disappoint. Sat in their PJ’s and sweatshirts were Tony, Steve and Bucky with Thor around somewhere too from the pile of biscuit packets left on the sofa. “Y/N,” Steve greeted, alerting the others to your presence, smiling in reply you sat down where Thor had left. “Guys.” You grabbed a handful of popcorn from the table and sat back. “What’re we watching?”

“Extreme Makeover: Home Edition.” Bucky answered, shoving a fistful of popcorn into his open mouth. “The dad lost an arm in the army and suffers from PTSD.” Steve elaborated as he offered you more popcorn. 

“I still don’t get it, heavy metal here lost an arm too yet he didn’t get a big fancy house.” Bucky shot Tony a look at the nickname but said nothing. 

Thor fell into the sofa beside you. “That is because Bucky has a wonderful friend like you Stark who has provided us all with this.” He waved his arms gesturing to the compound, while you simply ducked trying not to get hit by one of his biceps. 

“Yay.” Bucky grumbled, waving a little cocktail umbrella in front of him. 

The banter settled down after a round of teasing and the guys started to get a little more into the tv than you thought they would.

‘ _Need help escaping from a situation in entertainment room.’_  You typed, hitting send before Thor could see. “Hey did anyone see Loki last night?” You broke the silence as you felt all eyes fall to you.

“…No? He was holed up in his room as usual.” Tony sat up a little, “Why? Did he do something? Y/N if you know something then -”

“I’m sure that’s not where Y/N is going with this, is it Y/N?” Thor turned to you with a forced smile and panic in his eyes. Shaking your head you reached for more popcorn, guessing that you had around exactly 4 minutes before the man in question arrived at the scene.

“Oh no, nothing like that. Just…” You trailed off as you fished the pair of panties out of your pocket. Keeping them in your fist out of sight you stretched behind you and gave a fake yawn.

“..Just?” Steve asked, giving you the eyebrows of disappointment.

You planted the panties behind the sofa, tucking them in slightly so they were just barely visible. Pulling your arms back you shrugged easily, “Just thought I saw him with a woman is all when I grabbed some snacks last night.” 

Their mouths dropped open as you continued, “ _Probably_  why he’s been in his room all day.” You gossiped, popping another piece of popcorn into your mouth. As if on que, in strolled the asgardian prince himself.

“I think I heard him call her  _Ana?”_  Everyone had turned their attention to the confused Loki. Turning around in your seat you peered up at him mischievously, “Am I right Loki?” His green gaze snapped to yours and you nearly broke character. “Was her name Ana?” 

“What…” He started before realising what you were up to. He cleared his throat and coughed as you picked up the pair of panties with one finger. There was a round of horrified shrieks as Thor practically  _flew_  onto the other sofa, squashing Bucky and Steve in the process with his legs. “ _Oh my god.”_  Tony whined, pretending to vomit into his hands.

You looked up at the amused god before you who simply stood there and watched you. He gently stepped forward and raised a finger to yours, hooking the panties and lifting them up to inspect them closer. You could feel the butterflies returning but this time with a familiar heat as you watched him twist his head this way and that, rotating his hand to get a better look.

As soon as the moment had appeared it had gone. 

Loki snatched the panties into his hand and coughed lightly, “I shall tell Miss Steele to litter less, in the future.” You broke out into a wider smile as he winked at you discreetly, leaving with his new possession.

“I didn’t need the thought of reindeer games having sex on my couch.” Tony said traumatised, closing his eyes. “Hell I didn’t even need the thought of him having sex  _anywhere.”_

You chuckled to yourself as Bucky caught you, a wondering look in his eyes. “You didn’t need that?” Thor grumbled beside him, “ _I_  didn’t need that.” Shaking himself at the thought you stood and made your way to the fridge.

‘ _You did say you didn’t get much sleep.’_ You typed as you grabbed a tub of strawberries, a small smile still tugging at the corner of your lips.

‘ _Yes, but who said it was Miss Steele keeping me up?’_  You blushed on the way back to the couch and sat back down with the grumbling guys. You wondered whether he knew that he’d sent a double entendre.  _Knowing Loki, yes, he did._

* * *

You decided to spend the rest of the day eating junk food with the guys and watching trash tv. You were preparing yourself and wondering what the trickster had up his sleeves. A part of you was excited, wanting it to happen so you two could carry on playing this new game. The other part of you however was dreading it slightly, he wasn’t called the god of tricks for nothing, and you had up until now managed to evade his pranks.

“Are you alright Y/N?” Thor asked as he stole a red vine from your lap. You nodded, ignoring the doorbell that Tony had left to go get. “I’m fine, just a little jittery from all the sweets.” He smiled and ruffled your hair, “Are you ok Thor?”

“Fine.” He grimaced as he pulled a bottle of beer to his lips. “Just didn’t need that particular information about my brother.” He spoke quietly, peeling the label from his bottle. 

“Y/N!” Tony shouted as a door slammed in the distance, you turned your head and waited for him to appear. “What on  _earth_  have you ordered that comes in a box this big?” You shook your head and sat forward as Tony placed the box in front of you. 

You looked at the curious avengers and laughed nervously. “I didn’t order anything.” The box was plain cardboard, with a large label on the top with your name on and a stamp printed saying ‘ _express delivery’._

_“Oooo_  maybe you’ve got a secret admirer.” Tony teased while Steve scolded him, “Or maybe she just forgot that she ordered something.”

_Thank you Steve, shove it Tony._

Tony scoffed, “We don’t all have dementia grandpa.”

“Open it.” Thor motioned from beside you. Bracing yourself you pulled the label off and used a pen to cut through the layers of tape holding the lid shut. Your heart raced as the knowledge that Loki hadn’t sought his revenge yet played on your mind. Folding back the lid you were relieved to see that it was just a box of packing peanuts. You let out a shaky breath and closed the lid again, too scared to go delving into its depths with company. “See? Just something boring. Makeup, I’d forgotten that I’d ordered a while ago.”

“What? But it says express -” Bucky started as Tony leaped for the lid and tore it off. Your heart hammered as he pulled out a package wrapped neatly in a green silk bag, you knew then that this was Loki’s revenge.

You tried to grab the item but you were too late, with a frown he pulled the satin bag upwards and out tumbled your worst nightmare. “Oh  _god.”_ You whispered as a naughty grin worked its way onto Tony’s face. You couldn’t stop staring at it, you daren’t look at the other guys faces though you could feel Thor’s gaze on you.

It was a bloody rampant rabbit. Emerald green with gold detailing in places. Your face grew redder as Tony dived back into the box like a child on christmas day. Frozen in your seat you could only watch as he fished out more satin bags.

Nipple tassels. Handcuffs. Ben Wa Balls. Paddles, rope,  _body paint._

It was there. Everything was there for all to see. You wanted to  _die_ as it was all laid out on the rug before you. Thor moved from beside you silently and collected the items up, you watched with mild horror as he fought back the blush that crept onto his face as he handled the rabbit, slipping it silently back into the bag. 

“T-th-thank you Thor.” You stuttered out, trying to think of an excuse as to why you would have ordered  _so many_  sex toys. Biting your bottom lip you decided to just say that there was a sale on. Lame you knew, but you had no other choice, you mind was a whirling mess that was set on getting revenge.

“Thank you for ordering these for me Y/N.” Thor spoke softly as he placed the last item back into the box, shutting the lid he lifted it with ease. You stood with him confused, “…For?”

“For ordering these for me,”  _Oh Thor._  “Yes I hope my plan to win Jane back will be aided by these…Items.” Shooting the others a quick wave you followed the god of thunder as he made his way towards your room.

You didn’t know what to say, what could you say?  _Oh hey Thor thanks for covering for me! I have no idea how I would have explained why I’d ordered all these sex toys otherwise!_ Instead you walked in silence towards your room.

Thor placed them in the corner as he glanced obviously over to your bed. “Thank you, Thor.” You mumbled, not really knowing what else to say. Picking at your thumbs you kicked your slippers off and moved a few items around; fiddling was aways a bad habit of yours.

“Y/N,” Thor trailed off watching you fidget with various things. “Nothing.” He smiled, ruffling your hair he left without saying anything further. You waited for a moment before yanking your phone out and sitting down next to the box.

‘ _Really Loki? You KNEW that would happen!’_  Pressing send you ripped the lid off and pulled the items out. All of them were the same similar design, emerald and gold. Loki’s colours.

Blushing furiously you picked your phone up as it vibrated. ‘ _But you look so beautiful when you’re flustered.’_

You begin to wonder when you two had stepped over the line. It wasn’t just about books anymore, neither of you were interested in that. Now it was quick flirtations and silent promises.

You bit your lip harder and typed back, ‘ _All in your colours I see.’_

_‘Naturally. If I recall correctly you said one evening that you rather liked them.’  
_

You shook your head at the memory and shook the box to make sure everything was out. Movement in the bottom had you dipping your hand back in, pulling out a velvet bag with a note attached.

‘ _Y/N. They do indeed say that two is better than one. How about we put that to the test? Loki x’_  Confused once again you tipped the contents out into your lap and scrunched your eyebrows together examining it. Placing it back on the floor you searched the box for a contents or receipt, anything that would tell you what the little contraption was. 

You were tempted to ask the god who’d purchased it but settled for good old google instead. You got a variety of results back, but eventually managed to find something similar, though you quickly realised that there was a piece missing.

Tipping the box upside down you searched through the peanuts but came up empty handed. You grabbed the toy and text the god.

‘ _Where is it Loki?’_ You measured it while you waited against your hand, curiosity getting the better of you.

‘ _Where’s what dear?’_

Ignoring the endearment you sent back a quick ‘ _The remote.’_

Either the company he’d order from had forgotten to include the remote to the little love egg or -

‘ _Silly girl, I have it of course.’_  You gave a half laugh, “Of course you do.” You threw the egg back into the pile and made your way to the bathroom. You had to cool off, your face had been a permanent shade of tomato red for the better part of the day. You splashed your face with cold water and composed yourself, if you only knew this was where lending the trickster a book would lead you, you might have done it sooner.

Stepping back into your room you noticed the screen of your phone light up with a single message. Nervous and excited, you picked it up and read.

‘ _Want to give it a try, Miss Y/L/N?’_

Fingers stilling over the keys your heart began to race and that familiar heat began to creep back in. You wondered what would happen, what you would be getting yourself into and where your friendship would go. Before you could think too much you groaned, typing a simple ‘ _Yes’._


	3. Chapter 3

You threw your phone onto the floor as soon as you’d sent the text.  _Yes._  Yes? What kind of answer is that? Sitting down on the floor beside your bed you pulled your head into your hands, knees drawing themselves to your chest. You tried to comprehend what was happening as you heard your phone vibrate. You didn’t want to see the answer, drawing your head up you gazed at your bookcase, your eyes scanning every spine. He’d read them all, he liked your books and you had to go and ruin the perfect set up by panicking as usual. 

Falling onto your stomach you grabbed your phone and crawled back into your position on the floor. Flicking the screen on you were surprised to see that it was a text from Thor instead.

‘ _May I speak with you Y/N?’_

Thor had picked up earth technology very quickly and knew a great deal about how everything worked, though he wouldn’t let Tony in on his secret. No it was much more fun tinkering with things then getting him to fix them instead. 

‘ _Of course Thor, what’s wrong? Everything okay?’_

Standing up you decided to change into warmer clothes while you waited for a reply. The seasons had begun to change and Tony refused to let you put the central heating on just yet much to your dismay. “ _It’s practically summer still Y/N!”_

 _“_ Summer still my arse…” You mumbled, throwing a fluffy jumper over your head. There was a brief knock at the door, you panicked a little thinking that it was the mischievous god. Shaking your head to yourself you realised it couldn’t be, he hadn’t done the secret knock. 

Frowning you opened your door to reveal Thor, “Walk?” He smiled. Nodding silently you pulled on some trainers and followed him down the corridor. “You’re cold.” He mumbled, eyeing your thick fluffy jumper with distaste. You wondered why but ignored it as he stopped abruptly in a narrow corridor.

You watched as he opened his mouth before looking up at the ceiling, seemingly collecting his thoughts.”Thor just spill it.” You wanted this over as quickly as possible. You were still pretty stressed about the whole Loki situation and needed to concentrate on that more than anything else, but you still wanted to be a good friend to Thor. 

He placed one of his large hands on your shoulder and looked down at you, “Y/N. You’re like the sister I never had.” He paused and scrunched his face, “Well I did have a sister but she ended up destroying our home but, you get the idea.” He rushed before smiling gently again. “You’re like a sister to me and that’s why I want you to know that you can tell me anything.”

His words were sweet and made you a little emotional but you still didn’t quite get where this had all come from. You narrowed your eyes, “Is this because of that box of sex toys?” You asked quickly, avoiding his eyes a little as you relived the memory. You held your hands up “Because Thor you don’t have to worry about me, I don’t have a  _sex problem_ if that’s what you were thinking. I mean -”

Thor rubbed his chin and laughed a little. “- what’s so funny?”

“I may pretend that I am dim Y/N, however I see much more than people think.” Your heart dropped into your stomach as images of Loki flashed in your mind. You tried to play calm and neutral, pretending that you didn’t know what he meant with a shrug of your shoulders.

“Loki was never one to do things half hearted.” You froze as he started to walk. Remembering how to use your legs you hurried after him. “He’s always been bold and obnoxious and  _arrogant_  to a fault but he’s still my brother.” Stopping he turned to you quickly. “I’m not  _blind_ , Y/N.” He looked at you expectantly, though you weren’t really sure what you were meant to say. 

“Why didn’t either of you tell me that you two are together?”  _Wait, what?_  “Loki needs you like…like…” He stopped, trying to find the right words. “Thor…”

Your heart broke for him, “ _Thor,_ ” you spoke louder. He stopped his muttering as you placed a hand on his arm and shook your head. “Thor me and Loki  _aren’t_ together. We just…” You trailed off, trying to find the right words. “We’d sneak books to each other. He’d lend me his magic books, teach me a little and I’d lend him mine.”

Thors smile dropped as you carried on, “Then I was  _out_  of books and I panicked. I worried that if I didn’t find another book right then that he would leave and not bother anymore, and I didn’t want him to leave! So I threw that stupid copy of 50 Shades of Grey at his head and he did said that bloody thing at breakfast, so I planted those pants and then the box turned up and then we ended up here; both of us trying to outdo the other…” It really had been a whirlwind 24 hours, you glanced up at your friend. “But now I’m  _scared_.” Retracting your hand back you fiddled with your jumper, avoiding the thunder gods gaze you stared at his shoes. 

“Thor I don’t know what to do. I - I don’t want to  _lose_  Loki, but I never really  _had him_  to lose…He’s my best friend and…” Your voice grew thick as emotions you’d suppressed for a long time began to surface, you quickly wiped at your eyes. “ I preferred the emptiness when I didn’t know it was there.” You sniffed, feeling hopeless and just so tired. 

Thor pulled you in for a hug and held you tight, squeezing you as you let out a quiet sob. “Y/N,” He sighed, his chin resting on your head. “Loki’s heart is a simple one, it only has two settings ‘not at all’ or ‘too much’ and I think I know which one it’s set too with you.” Squeezing him a little tighter you nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. “Talk to him,” He bade “not through texts or pranks. Just talk with him.”

He pulled you away slightly, keeping you within his arms he pursed his lips. “I’m glad it’s you Y/N, I could think of no one better.” And with a ruffle of your hair he turned, walking away down the corridor.

 _Glad what was me? No one better for_ what?Hugging yourself you left with your thoughts a jumbled mess and eyes redder than when you arrived. You walked until you reached the turn for Loki’s room. You could avoid him. You could do what you did with everything in life and simply avoid the pain and heartbreak by  _avoiding him._  

Something was different this time though, you thought, forcing yourself to walk to his door. You didn’t want to avoid this time because you  _needed_  him in your life. “Even if it’s just as a friend.” You reassured yourself, knocking three times.

Movement was coming from behind the door as your heart rate picked up, your face flushed red and the tears were there behind your eyes as he pulled the door open.

He had a surprised look on his face when he saw you standing there, though it quickly turned to one of concern as he took in your puffy eyes and fidgeting hands. “What…Who…?” He stumbled, his green eyes searching yours.

You shook your head and stepped under his arm into his room. He’d had it decorated as soon as he’d arrived in stark white, though his belongings and accessories were all green and gold. You heard him shut the door and take a few steps in, lingering behind you.

Your eyes fell onto the trio of books sat neatly on his bedside table. You shook your head and turned to face him, “No.”

He raised an eyebrow, “No to all this, this  _pranking_  Loki. No more deliveries or staging or flirtatious texts!” Feeling the tears form you blinked them back, “No more. And for the record, I’m not crying because I’m upset okay? It just happens when I get angry,” You turned away and sat on the chest at the end of his bed. “just be thankful I’m not turning Bruce Banner on your ass.”

Loki stood stock still in his position as he watched you wipe your face on your sleeves, his expression giving away nothing. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” 

Your words seemed to have woke him up as he moved to speak. “I made you angry?” He questioned, his voice more vulnerable than you’d heard it before, much softer as he moved with quiet grace to the space next to you. Sniffing you nodded and shook your head together, “Yes, but no too.” His hands were still in his lap, “I’m not  _angry_  Loki I just…I wish I could erase the past day and we could just go back to how things were.” He turned his face away from you, but you saw the hurt on it. “Back to the easy friendship we had with our books -”

“Our easy  _friendship.”_ He spat, standing and pacing. “If you wish to go back to that then fine. We’ll go back to sneaking around in the early hours of the morning, telling no one of each others existence and pretending that nothing is happening.”

You frowned as he grew more agitated by the second. His handsome face was pulled downwards, “Loki -”

He shook his head vehemently, “Don’t  _Loki_ me as if you’re so  _innocent_  in all this!” You stood in anger, Loki standing still before you too. “Every flirtation I sent your way you sent back, every  _game_  I played you played along and I thought we both wanted the same thing but obviously I’ve grown too  _soft and blind_.” He yelled, making you shrink a little. His height caused him to loom over you like a dark cloud, you matched his gaze and dug your nails into your palms.

“I’ll just leave then shall I? I don’t have to put up with this!” You cried, trying to ignore the feeling of your heart breaking. “I’ll just go and you’ll never have to see me again if you don’t want, it’s a big compound. I’m sure we could come to some sort of  _arrangement_.” You laced your words with sarcasm like he laced his weapons with poison.

You stared him down and wanted him to say something,  _anything_  and you would stay. You’d plant yourself like a seed and stay and grow with him by your side for the rest of eternity if he would let you.

Instead he turned his face away and you had your answer. The ties that were holding you together snapped as you brushed past him towards the door, the tears flowing freely now. “It’s sad isn’t it?” Twisting the handle you paused and looked back at the prince, “I once thought  _worlds_  of you Loki,” With a broken voice you slipped into the corridor and cried “and now you’re just another lesson.”


	4. Chapter Four

Loki could feel the panic rising in his chest, you’d walked out with tears streaming down your face and he’d just let you. Striding over to the bedside table he picked up the cursed book and flung it across the room, fists clenching he tried to ignore the feeling of loneliness creeping back in. He ran a hand through his hair, pausing as he caught his reflection in the mirror.

“You let this happen.” He muttered “She could never want a monster.”

His head snapped towards the door at the three sharp knocks, leaving his spot by the mirror he raced to the door and flung it open, “Y/N I -  _Thor.”_

Walking back into his room he left the door open behind him, picking the discarded book off the floor as he did. “What did you want?” Speaking calmly as he studied the cover.

Thor watched his brother stare intently at the paperback book before placing it gently beside two others. “I came to see if Y/N had been to speak with you.” Thor sat quietly on the footstool that you had occupied not even half an hour ago.

Loki frowned, “Why would it involve you whether she did or not?” He sat opposite the blonde on his reading chair. Thor just stared at him, refusing to speak. 

He sighed. “She did,” He spoke quietly, his fingers conjuring green and gold lights at his fingertips. Y/N had always liked the way he managed to make the mundane seem extraordinary, even going so far as to beg him to hold lessons in the middle of the night and talking him into trading magic books for romances; as if he had the heart to refuse. “She finally came to her senses and left.” Clenching his fists the pretty lights turned to black, falling like dust into the air. 

Thor studied his brother for several long minutes as the both of them sat in silence. His brothers jaw ticked and his eyes searched for something to distract himself with. “Loki -”

“If you’ve come to offer your  _pity_  Thor then I have no need for it.” Nodding once Thor took a deep breath in and smiled a little. “No I have no doubt that you have enough of that already.” Loki scowled at him but said nothing choosing instead to incline his head. “What did she say?” Thor hedged sitting forwards a little more on the footstool. “Brother you can talk to me.”

He sat forwards in his chair and linked his fingers together, wishing that they had the easy brotherhood that Thor wished for. “She wanted to erase it.” His eyes glanced over at the books once more, “I take it she told you about our  _friendship_.” He spat the word out as if it was poison. “She left because she finally realised how  _stupid_  she had been for even entertaining our  _friendship_.”

Friendship, he loathed the word.  _Friendship._  As if he could bear the thought of spending eternity with you forever just out of arms reach, always there but never really either. It made him feel  _sick_ , the thought of you falling in love with another man. Dating. Marriage.  _Children._  All of it there written already for you with one of the men out of your romance novels.

Loki stared blankly at the floor, too lost in his thoughts to notice Thor had said his name. “What could I give her in the end anyway? A human lifetime is a mere  _blink_  in our existence.”  _And yet I can’t help but want to keep my eyes open forever more if it meant she could stay._ He frowned.

Thor fumbled with his hands at hearing Loki speak so freely. They’d both been making an effort on their relationship yes, but this was more progress than Thor thought would ever be possible. Thor stood with his mind made up and clapped Loki on the back, startling him out of his trance. 

“You have a lot to give Loki,” Smiling to himself Thor made his way towards the door. “more than you care to admit.” And with a click of the door he had left. Loki kicked his feet up on the footstool as he mulled over their brief conversation and the events that had transpired that day. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and stared mutely at the screen, willing a message to appear.

* * *

The hours of the night have a funny habit of making you feel that either your life could never get better or that it could never get worse. Tossing again you willed time to move forwards as your alarm clock displayed 3:37am into the darkened room. It was too early to get up and start your day but you couldn’t sleep, you’d always confided in Loki and talked into the dark when you couldn’t sleep in the past. 

Rolling onto your side you slid your phone from underneath your pillow and pulled up your texts.

‘ _I can’t sleep.’_  You typed, your heart hammering in your chest as you thought about the last words you’d spoken to him. Guilt flooding you as you hit send, and you prayed that you hadn’t made the biggest mistake of your life.

‘ _Neither can I.’_  He replied, sending your heart into a beating mess. ‘ _I miss our secret book club.’_

You grinned into the darkness as you re-read his message a thousand times over before sending your fingers into a flurry, hurrying to send one back.

‘ _I miss our secret book club too.’_  You bit your lip and sat up in the dark, words weighing heavy in your chest. ‘ _I think I miss you more though.’_ Your cheeks were red and you were sure that your heart was about to beat right out of your chest soon if you weren’t careful. Relaxing back into your pillows you waited for your screen to light up, signalling his reply.

There was no illumination in the dark though. Eventually your heartbeat slowed and the grin faded as you looked at your alarm clock; 3:54am.

You sank back into your covers with bleary eyes as there was three light knocks on your door, hope igniting within you. Sitting slowly, you pulled on your slippers and flicked your bedside lamp on, shuffling over to the door in the cold.

On the other side of the door stood a weary looking god, his face full of flickering emotions and a pillow in hand. “I think I miss you more too.” He spoke quietly, the words hanging between the two of you. Suddenly and unexplainably shy you pulled him inside, his hand twisting to lock with yours easily as he shut the door behind him. You begin to pull him forwards but he stops just shy of the dresser, confused you watch him throw his pillow onto the bed before tugging you back towards him.

“I think I miss you a little more than I should.” His thumb swept over your knuckles as you squeezed his hands to continue. “And I had a whole speech planned about how every moment with you is effortless and easy; how every time you smile it’s like I’m home,” His voice rasped into a whisper, “but right now, all I can think about is falling asleep and waking up with you, not knowing where I end and you begin. Because honestly Y/N I’ve been missing you for  _far_  too long and I’m  _tired_  of pretending that this isn’t where I should be.”

His voice broke as his confession ended with his hands squeezing yours nervously, as if he didn’t know that you were his from the beginning. Beaming and blushing you spoke through the thick lump that had formed in your throat, “I’ve been missing you my entire life.” You whispered, his gaze flicking down momentarily. Feeling brave you pushed yourself forward and pulled his neck downwards as he wrapped his arms around your waist, his hand settling in the small of your back as your lips connected.

It was like someone was saying ‘ _welcome home’_  and ‘ _don’t leave’_ all at once and you couldn’t think anything more than that as he pulled you in tighter, deepening the kiss, breaking away all too quickly. “ _Sleep,”_  He breathed, his voice lower than you’d heard it before. You pouted a little as he pecked your lips again, “Sleep and then we’ll talk.” He murmured, pulling you into bed as he tucked himself in beside you.

He wasn’t as cold as the others made him out to be, and as you both lay there next to each other you wondered what was acceptable and what was crossing the line. Testing the boundaries you turned onto your side and traced his profile with your eyes. He really was stupidly attractive and somehow by some miracle he seemed to find you stupidly attractive too.

Seemingly hearing your thoughts he turned onto his side and snaked his arms around you. Pulling you into him with a satisfied smile, with his breath tickling your ear, you felt the familiar tug of sleep pulling you headfirst into the darkness.


	5. Chapter Five

You woke early as the sun rays began to filter in through your blinds. Blinking blearily your heart began to hammer as you realised that you couldn’t move. Loki had managed to wrap both arms around you during the night and had secured you tightly against his chest while his legs were tangled with yours under the sheets. 

‘ _I think I miss you a little more than I should…Every time you smile it’s like I’m home.’_ Last nights conversation echoed through your mind at dizzying speeds as you began to wonder what this meant for you both. Were you dating now? Were you still just friends? 

“Your thoughts are too loud.” He grumbled next to you, with his eyes still closed he gave you a quick squeeze and began tracing circles into your back. “What’s wrong?”

You almost felt like laughing, as if anything could be  _wrong_  when you were both safe under the covers in your own little world. “You’re pretty when you sleep.” You mumbled, relaxing as he tickled you gently. You watched as he blinked one eye open and studied you a moment before closing it again. “I think that might be the creepiest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

“Hey if it’s good enough for Bella Swan it should be good enough for you.” Releasing you from his hold he stretched is muscles, his long legs causing his feet to poke out at the bottom of the sheets. You began to blush at the lack of clothing he was wearing. He was still fully dressed in a plain black t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, but you’d never really seen Loki with bare arms or feet before. It seemed strange, he always opted to wear a jacket or long sleeves even when he was lounging. His arms were more toned and muscled than you’d thought they would be as you watched as he stretched them over his head.

“I think I could get used to this,” He grinned, pulling you from around the waist to lay on top of him easily. “And I  _know_  I could get used to this.” His trademark smirk returning as he ran his hands down your sides.

You couldn’t help but smirk too, “I think I could adjust.” You teased, your hands toying with the ends of his hair as you wiggled to get comfortable. “Can -” You looked up at him nervously, “You okay there?” His face was twisted with discomfort, you thought perhaps you were too heavy or were laying uncomfortably, so you wiggled again to accommodate.

“Don’t do  _that.”_ He groaned _,_ his hands grabbing your hips to still your shuffling, though you weren’t sure why until you felt something press into your lower abdomen. You could feel your face going bright red as your eyes locked with his in a nervous stare down. “Sorry,” You whispered, scared to move or break eye contact.

He looked nervous as the both of you seemed to stop breathing. “What are you sorry for?” He whispered, his hands relaxing a bit after going tense on your waist. You jumped a little when cool hands found their way underneath your tank top, resting lightly.

“For um,  _wiggling,_ I guess.” You rubbed your legs together slyly as you tried to get rid of the familiar heat that began to pool again. “And you know,  _doing that.”_  Your breath hitched a little as you moved a little too much, your sensitive spot bumping against something, eliciting a small jolt of pleasure through your core.

He groaned and rolled you over onto your back, “I think we should get up.” He spoke as he leaned down, kissing you slowly. Winding your fingers into his hair you tugged him down as he let out a small groan and pressed his body closer against yours. “ _Loki,”_  You gasped loudly as his mouth began to work its way down your neck and to your collar bone. You could feel him smirk against your skin as he gently pulled one of your legs up, hooking it around his waist as your eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. He pressed you back into the mattress further, your hips bucking involuntarily against his with red hot need. He groaned into your neck, pressing his hips into yours torturously slow.

“Y/N,” there was a knock on the door as you both stilled. You met his gaze with heaving chests, “Y/N we’re going to be late for shopping.” Nat called through the door. Loki dropped his head onto your shoulder as you tried clear your head. “Y/N it’s -”

“I’ll be right there!” You called, hoping your shaky voice wouldn’t betray you. 

“The car’s gonna be here in 20 so hurry up.” You heard her walk away and dropped your head back into the pillow.

“I think, we should get up.” Loki mumbled, pressing light kisses on your jaw. “I think  _you_  already  _are.”_ You whined, losing all train of thought as he peppered kisses until he reached your nose, placing a soft kiss upon the tip. “I told you not to wiggle.” He chuckled, rolling off and sitting on the edge of the bed.

You felt too light all of a sudden at the loss of his weight as Nat’s words registered into your head. “Shit!” Ripping the covers off you ran into the bathroom and began to brush your hair and your teeth all at once. It was the gala, how could you have forgotten it was the charity gala that night? You’d made plans for a shopping trip with the girls to buy new dresses at the request of Tony. You’d complained that it was too late to get a dress on the day but they’d insisted that you all go together once they were back from their mission. 

After quickly applying a sweep of mascara you promised to do your make-up properly later and dashed back into the bedroom. Loki sat in silence with his back against the headboard and his legs splayed out in front of him, watching you get ready. You pulled out fresh underwear with a pair of tights and a simple day dress from your wardrobe before rushing back into the bathroom to change.

Panic began to settle into your chest at the thought of spending the day with Wanda. You weren’t sure you could keep your thoughts from wandering back to your activities this morning, or from your imagination straying to possible further activities either. Pushing the thoughts out of your head you hurried back in to put your boots on.

Perching on the edge of the bed you quickly shoved them on your feet, “I’m so sorry Loki, I completely forgot!” You half turned to face him as a thought struck you. “Are you going tonight?” He’d never been one for socialising with the avengers, so it wouldn’t surprise you if he chose not to attend. 

He pushed himself forward and sat next to you, “Only if you’ll attend with me.” He asked lightly, his green eyes holding hope. There was another knock on the door and a shout that the car was ready. You stood and grabbed your handbag before kissing the trickster goodbye, “As if I’d want to go with anyone else.” You giggled, pecking his lips once more. 

Forcing yourself away you left, racing down the corridor for the car.

* * *

It felt good to have girl time again. You loved hanging out with the guys and being a total slob, but being pampered was a nice change. The car ride was filled with requests of what order everyone wanted to do things in, eventually you’d all settled on dress shopping first and then the pamper sessions. “ _How else will we know what colour to do our nails in?”_  Pepper argued.

Tony had kindly offered to fund your day of shopping which to you was a grave mistake. Offering four women the chance to spend however much they wanted on clothes, makeup and beauty? Silly man.

You’d asked Tony if he would invite Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis to the gala too, and had stolen their numbers from Thor’s phone to invite them along on the shopping day. You’d explained that there was no pressure from Thor, but you wanted to play match maker and reunite the two. 

Happy had driven you all to a boutique that Pepper had recommended that looked way out of your price tag. You sent a quick text to Jane and Darcy.

‘ _We’re at Nouve Boutique, I’ll send you the address. Hope to see you here :) x’_  

“This place looks expensive,” Wanda muttered to you as Pepper ushered you all inside. “Hi, we have a reservation booked with Lana under the name Pepper Potts for 9.” The store was much bigger than it seemed, there were rooms darting off everywhere and the walls were lined with rails upon rails of dresses. 

“Right this way!” The woman guided you over to a set of cream couches with four glasses of champagne waiting on the side. “Lana will be with you shortly.” She smiled as she walked back out to her station at the front of the shop.

“These dresses look  _amazing.”_ Nat spoke as you sipped on your bubbly. “They look expensive.” You giggled as Pepper smiled and nodded, flashing Tony’s card to you.

“I’m sorry ma’am, this store is closed with a special reservation.” The woman’s voice carried from the front. Standing, you peered your head round the corner to see two women talking with the lady.

“No see I was invited.” Spoke the mousy haired one, she was rather short while the other wasn’t much taller either. “Yeah we’re special too.” The dark woman with glasses spoke, you realised that they must be Jane and Darcy. 

Placing your glass flute down on a table you wandered over, “Hi!” You called, catching the attention of the three women “You must be Jane and Darcy, we’re just through the back.” Smiling you thanked the woman and led them through, “Nice to meet you both, I’m Y/N.”

“Ohh  _you’re_  the one who’s been stalking us.” The darker woman spoke, you assumed that this was Darcy. Laughing nervously you picked up your flute and took a sip, “I wouldn’t say  _stalking.”_

 _“_ Oh you made it!” Pepper exclaimed as you rounded the corner, “We were hoping that you would, honestly we were.” She pulled them down onto the sofa, “Do you drink champagne?” She asked as a woman brought over two more glasses.

“Thank you,” Jane spoke quietly, taking the glass gingerly. You were about to ask them about what changed their minds when the woman known as Lana arrived, commanding silence as she explained the way the dresses were arranged and priced.

After her little speech she left, leaving you alone with the promise of unlimited bubbly.  _A dangerous thing to do_ you thought. Soon after that everyone began to search through the numerous dresses.

“So does anyone know what colour they’re after?” Wanda called from a rack filled with red dresses. “I’m thinking black,” Nat replied, pulling off a one shouldered cocktail dress. “What about you? Red?”

You chuckled, “She  _is_  the Scarlett Witch after all,” You’d all found Wanda’s nickname from the press adorable, “what other colour is there?”

Nat shrugged as she made her way to the changing room, “True.”

“I don’t care what colour I wear as long as I look hot.” Darcy laughed next to you, “I actually agree with you on that one.” You replied, enjoying the playful energy Darcy emitted. “Though I kinda wanna wear green.” You blushed, hoping that no one would get the significance. “Or silver.” You added, thinking about the 50 Shades books that had started everything.

“What’s the bet that Jane wears red.” She whispered, eyeing a blue dress with a deep plunge. “She hasn’t stopped pining after Thor you know, she just can’t deal with the separation.” It was news to your ears. From what Thor had told you she hardly replied to his calls or texts which left him frustrated most of the time, others just left him quiet. “I mean I get it, he’s always off saving the world or space or whatever and she’s here doing her thing…A girl has  _needs_  you know?” You both giggled as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Trust me I know.” You replied as thoughts of that morning played in your mind. “Don’t tell Jane,” She whispered with the blue low cut dress slung over her arm, “but I’d climb him like a  _tree.”_

You snorted as she sauntered off to the changing room. You turned back to the dresses as you felt your phone vibrate.

‘ _Enjoying yourself? x’_

Turning in to face the rack you bit your lip and typed back.

‘ _Yes actually, Jane and Darcy are here. x’_ You sent before thinking that it didn’t sound very flirty. ‘ _Would be having more fun though I’m sure if we hadn’t been interrupted. x’_

‘ _I’ll tell Thor. I’m sure that will make him more bearable. x’_

You were a little confused when another message pinged through.

‘ _I’d much rather be back in that bed with you than here. x’_  Again the message left you confused, ‘ _Where are you then? x’_

You caught Pepper giving you a disapproving look as you shoved it back into your pocket, mouthing an apology to her. Turning back to the dresses you pulled a couple off the rack that had caught your eye and proceeded to the changing room.

Finally you had privacy. Your screen had lit up with a few messages.

‘ _I cannot thank you enough for inviting Jane and Darcy, I hope they are attending tonight?’_ Thor had messaged you, with another saying ‘ _Loki seems to be in a good mood, did you two talk?’_

You replied to him quickly. ‘ _It’s ok Thor, they’ve both picked dresses out so I’m pretty sure they will.’_  You paused and thought about what to say in reply to his second question. You didn’t know what Loki had said about you two, if anything. Pausing for a moment longer you typed as you kicked your boots off. ‘ _We talked, things are good again.’_  You decided that was cryptic enough to not give anything away but just enough to explain his good mood.

You sat on the bench and crossed your legs as you opened Loki’s messages. 

‘ _You’re not the only one who got dragged along on a shopping trip. x’_  Placing your phone down you changed and tried on the dress you’d been eyeing since the beginning. It was a deep emerald green lace, in the fishtail style that you knew you suited. It was a little difficult to get on but you knew it was the one before you’d even done it up.

It was backless, with two thin straps rising over your shoulders to carry on down your sides at the back, tying at the bottom in a neat bow where the dress ended above your bottom. You spun and admired how your bum looked in the dress, and the way the small train flowed behind you. You wanted to look good anyway, but with the change in yours and Loki’s relationship you wanted to look even better.

Spinning to view yourself from the front and side you realised it was a little lower cut than you thought, with the cut out ending just below your breasts. Thankful for the built in cups you readjusted and turned, snapping a quick pictured of your cleavage, making sure there was no trace of the dress in the picture.

‘ _Looking forward to tonight. x’_  Attaching the picture you hit send and began to get redressed, hanging the dress back on the hanger.

Everyone had their dresses and accessories picked quicker than you thought, while Pepper paid you all loaded your purchases into the car and discussed hair styles you’d found on pinterest and nail colours.

“I don’t think blue nails would look good with a blue dress,” Jane scrunched her face up, “What about french tips?” There was a chorus of agreement as happy drove you to the salon. Darcy had made quick friends with Wanda while Jane and yourself had hit it off pretty well too. She was amazingly intelligent, but so much more than that which you admired about her, she didn’t belittle you or made you feel stupid when you didn’t understand what she was talking about. Instead she explained things to you in a way that you could understand and you thanked her for that.

You’d decided to get your nails done in a nude colour with gold lines down the centre on your ring fingers. Your hair was being blown out into big bouncy waves when you remembered that Loki hadn’t replied to your text. Once the hair dresser left you with a few curlers in your hair you quickly checked your phone.

‘ _Lovely Y/N, but I don’t think that was meant for me?’_  Confused, you read the name at the top. You felt like concrete had settled into your tummy, realising that in your rush you’d sent the picture of your cleavage to Thor instead of Loki. Feeling yourself go red you glanced around to make sure no one had noticed your discomfort. 

‘ _Thor I’m so sorry! I was texting you and someone else at the same time and I got mixed up!’_  You were so embarrassed and prayed that Thor would just drop it, you gripped your phone with clammy hands and pretended to be interested in the chatter going on around you.

“I hope this will stay in until tonight,” Jane pondered, poking her sleek bun. “I’m sure it will with the amount of hairspray they’ve put in.” You reassured, opening your texts again.

‘ _I didn’t peg you for one to tease brothers. x’_  Loki had sent, following it up with ‘ _I’m not sure I like the thought of my brother seeing what’s mine before I have the chance to. x’_ Heat rushed to your cheeks and between your legs as he referred to you as his. 

‘ _Maybe you’ll get the chance to see what’s yours tonight. x’_ You flirted back, enjoying the game of cat and mouse the two of you had going on.

“Are you alright?” The hairdresser asked, pulling you out of your daydreams with that sickly sweet smile plastered onto her face. “What? Oh, yes thank you. Just a little tired.” You lied easily as you slipped your phone away.

Once your hair was done your makeup was next. You sat there in silence as she worked on applying different shades of eyeshadow and combing your brows to perfection, as you wished that the evening would hurry up and arrive.


	6. Chapter Six

As it played out, the rest of your day flew by. The makeup artist took a while applying everyones makeup, but you all enjoyed the easy girl talk that flowed so you didn’t mind. Jane and Darcy had become one of the girls and had been invited to go in the car with you all from the compound, they agreed with the condition that Jane wouldn’t see Thor until the gala. In fact, it was a rule that you all agreed to, Pepper said there was something exciting about the build up and you had to agree.

Glancing at the clock you decided that you should probably get dressed. Slipping off the bed you stroked the dress gently, slipping it off the hanger and placing it on your bed. You were surprised when you returned to your room to see the bed made with care, and Loki’s pillow sitting pride of place on the right side. You pulled out your black lace up heels from your wardrobe and placed them on the floor. 

You’d purposefully stopped looking at your phone for the rest of the day. You wanted Loki to stew a little with that picture holding promises, and thought the best way to do that was to play hard to get. He’d sent various flirtations trying to get a response but you were enjoying being the one in power for once.

The little purse you’d purchased at the boutique was filled with only the necessary items; cash, ID, lipstick and your phone. You doubted you’d fit anything else in there anyway, placing it on the side table near the door so you wouldn’t forget it. Out of habit you placed a large glass of water on your bedside table along with pain killers for when you got home, just incase you were in a little less than fit state. 

Ensuring that everything was done and ready, you decided to get dressed since the clock read 7:13pm. The gala started at 8:00 while the car was picking you all up at 7:35 prompt, Loki had mentioned to you in a text that they were being collected at 7:20 so there was no danger of Thor bumping into Jane. 

Dressing quickly you fastened the dress at the back and put your heels on before walking over to your full length mirror. You were excited, your hair had stayed in its bouncy waves beautifully and your makeup hadn’t budged an inch. You couldn’t wait to see Loki and hopefully wow him in your dress, you wondered whether you’d gone too far wearing emerald green but dismissed the thought as quickly as it came.

You thought back to that text.  _‘I’m not sure I like the thought of my brother seeing what’s mine before I have the chance to. x’_

 _Mine._ His. You smirked, if wearing emerald green didn’t get the message across you weren’t sure what would. Adjusting your cleavage you made your way to the lobby, remembering to grab your clutch on the way. Thankfully the walk wasn’t too far as you weren’t sure how comfortable your heels would be throughout the night, even with the little gel pads in the bottom.

“Is the car here yet?” You asked the gossiping girls, feeling a little self conscious all of a sudden. “You look hot Y/N.” Darcy winked while the others agreed and gave you a thumbs up. 

“You all look great too, Jane that dress is  _beautiful.”_ She was wearing a deep red velvet dress with a silver belt around her middle, her bun still as sleek as it was in the shop. “Thanks, I shoved another can of hairspray on my hair just incase.” She laughed, fidgeting with her bracelet. “We’re just waiting on Pepper -”

“No I’m here!” She called, shuffling down the corridor with a flushed face and her stunning silver gown flowing behind her. “Are we ready?” 

The car turned out to be a swanky limousine that was filled with wine and spirits. Your phone weighed heavy in your purse, temptation pulling you in. “Hey look,” Darcy giggled, a manicured finger flicking from you to Jane. “Jane is Thor, and Y/N is Loki!” You looked at Jane sat next to you who looked as uncomfortable as you felt, but you didn’t ignore the questioning look she held. You shrugged, breaking eye contact. “Meh, I like green.” And just like that everyones attention moved onto something else.

The gala was being held for one of Tonys new charities that he’d set up so security was at a maximum. When you finally arrived you couldn’t help but roll your eyes as you saw the red carpet on the floor outside, along with photographers looking to snap a picture of the hottest attendants. “Tony really loves the attention huh?” Wanda complained as you all climbed out of the car, following Pepper inside.

“Ms Potts, this way please.” 

The hall was big to say the least, with high ceilings and grand pillars you were sure this was the most extravagant place you’d ever been. You loved the fairy lights that were wrapped around the pillars and how the hall bounced the lights around. “Oh god I can’t do this.” Jane whispered beside you, pulling your attention away. “What?” She was looking off into the crowds, Thor was stood with a pint of beer in his hand a little way away. You turned to her and grabbed her hand, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” You glanced back at Thor, “but I know that he genuinely misses you. He’s not been Thor without you and from the sounds of it you haven’t been Jane without him.” You gave her a knowing look as she looked around you at him again. “Just give it a chance.”

Sucking in a deep breath she nodded as you both worked your way through the crowds to the god of thunder. You gave her one last look of reassurance before tapping Thor on the back, “Thor,” he turned around as you spoke his name with a smile. Jane stood there with a nervous look as Thor took her in, his eyes scanning her over and over to make sure she was there. “Jane?” He grinned, catching himself he softened it to a small smile. “You made it, you look…You look…” He tried again, gesturing to her.

“Thanks,” She smiled, “you do too.”

Thor turned to you and blushed a little, his eyes snapping down to your cleavage quickly he cleared his throat and nodded at you. “Y/N you look beautiful.” He appraised the green dress for a moment longer as a toothy grin worked its way onto his face. “The colour suits you.”

You curtsied playfully, “Thanks Thor.”

His eyes snapped to something behind you as you kept still, facing forwards. You saw Loki appear out the corner of your eye, he looked like a true prince in his suit. He wore his signature black suit, tailored of course, with a deep emerald green shirt and tie that nearly matched your dress perfectly. “I see you could make it Jane,” He inclined his head politely before turning his body towards you. “Y/N, you look…” You had to hold back a grin as his eyes raked over you, “divine.” His eyes finally met yours with a small smile. You beamed up at him, heart hammering “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Thor cleared his throat breaking the two of you out of the moment. Jane gave you a disbelieving look while Thor and Loki seemed to be having a silent conversation all of their own. “I’m going to get a drink,” You spoke quickly as you spotted a cocktail bar on the far wall. “Be right back!”

“I need a drink too,” You heard Loki behind you.

“Thirsty are we?” He managed to catch you up in no time, “Quite parched.” He replied, flashing you a toothy grin. You felt his hand rest gently on your lower back as you neared the cocktail bar, “You look  _ravishing_  in that dress.” He growled into your ear, his breath causing pleasant goosebumps as you reached the front. 

“What can I get you?” The barman asked with a bright smile. You picked up the menu and wondered which one to get. You could feel Loki reading over your shoulder as he stood behind you, his hands resting gently on your waist. You decided to have a little fun while you were here, flipping the menu you pointed. “I’ll have a royal fuck please, and he’ll have a blow job.” You said with an air of eloquence, Loki’s hands tightening on your waist slightly as the barman began mixing your drinks. You stood waiting for him to say something.

“And what exactly is  _involved_  in a royal fuck?” Your knees nearly buckled then and there as he breathed the words into your ear. Dragging his hands around your waist he came to stand beside you, leaning against the bar. You gazed up at him innocently, taking the drink that was placed in front of you. “Alcohol of course.” Taking a sip you watched him pick up a tiny shot glass with whipped cream on top, “You’re doing it wrong.” Placing a hand on his arm he watched you as you took the shot glass out of his hand and placed it back on the bar. “It’s a blow job, Loki.” His eyes twinkled with mischief watching you, “You have to put your hands behind your back and pick it up with your mouth and then tilt your head back to down it.” 

Instead he picked the shot glass back up again and drank it in one. Pouting you turned back to the menu, eyeing up your next one. “You’re no fun.”

“Oh I can be lots of fun.” He chuckled tucking himself behind you once again, “How was your royal fuck?”  _There was that familiar heat again,_ you thought squeezing your legs together. You downed the last bit and placed it on the bar. “Adequate.”

He hummed as you cast your eyes over the menu once more. “Which one shall we try next?” You asked with glee, realising it was an open bar. 

“You picked last time, it’s only fair that I get to choose.” Shrugging you held the menu a little higher for him to read. He took his time surveying the options, waving one of the bartenders over he leaned into your back, pressing you against the bar to shout the order over the music. “I’ll have a horny stag and she’ll have a screaming orgasm.”

Grinning you wiggled against his front slyly, making him stand to the left of you with a disapproving look. Glancing around you saw Thor arrive and stand on your right, though he didn’t say anything. Instead he pointed a finger towards the menu and leaned in, “So what’s good?” Loki hadn’t noticed his brother as he took the two cocktails from the bartender, placing yours down in front of you. 

“Drinking cocktails brother?” Thor gestured around you to Loki who was leaning against the bar. You glanced between the two as Thor walked around you to stand by Loki. “Want to make it a little stronger?” He pulled out a small silver flask and waved it at Loki who shook his head.

“You were always the drinker out of the two of us.” Thor nodded and took a swig, “So what are you two drinking?” He asked, making small talk. Loki looked a little uncomfortable and cleared his throat. “I have -”

“Cocktails!” You interrupted, shoving the menu in Thor’s hand as more people pushed towards the bar front. Shuffling you picked your dress up and moved in closer to Loki who moved an arm around you instinctively, eyeing the people who shoved in.

“They’re really good, they don’t really taste alcoholic which is nice; I can’t stand the taste of beer!” The lack of food and the quick intake of alcohol made you bubbly, and perhaps a little tipsy. “Wanna try some?” You offered your straw out to Thor.

He gently took a sip and smiled, “Very nice, which one’s that one?”

“Screaming orgasm.” You told him, sipping some more. Thor nodded stiffly, glancing around awkwardly. Loki pulled you further in against him as you were knocked again by people trying to get served.

Thor had never felt happier for his brother than he did in that moment. With you pressed so intimately into his side he noticed Loki’s hand curved around your hip. You watched him grin and look around, “What?”

They both looked at you, “What’s got you grinning like a cheshire cat?” You asked, twisting to place your glass back on the bar. Thor shook his head as you took a sip of Loki’s cocktail and scrunched your face up.

“I believe a congratulations are in order.” He spoke with pride looking between the two of you. “I couldn’t be happier.”

Confused you looked quickly for Jane. “You and Jane are back together? Oh Thor I’m so happy for you!” You squealed, pleased that all it had taken was getting them in the same room as each other.

Loki’s chest moved as he laughed and leant down, “I believe he’s referring to  _us.”_ Sobering quickly you blushed and smiled shyly at the thunder god, not really knowing what to say. Instead you just nodded and leaned in towards Loki a little more.

Smiling he looked at Loki, “I truly am happy for you.” And with that he turned and wandered back into the crowd.

You let out a breath and turned to face Loki. “Well that was awkward!” He nodded and gestured to where he’d left. 

“He already knew.” You looked up at him questioningly as he watched his brother leave. “He received your picture instead of me.” He began to explain, looking down at you. “We were at the tailors when I saw him open a text from you that contained your picture. I pulled him aside and told him to delete it, that it was meant for someone else.” Your mouth formed an ‘o’ in understanding, your hands resting on his chest “It was an unspoken understanding that I was the someone.” He finished, looking down at you. You pushed yourself up and kissed him full on the lips, not caring if anyone saw.

Pulling back you pulled him out into the crowd, “Dance with me,” You grinned, feeling yourself getting tipsy. “I don’t really dance.” He smiled sadly as you grabbed his hands.

Seeing the challenge you pushed your chest out and squealed when R.Kelly’s Ignition (Remix) came on. “Oh my  _god,_ Loki dance with me!” You began to twist your body in time to the music, closing your eyes as memories of dancing to this came flooding back to you. Loki was stood there with panic in his eyes.

Eyes narrowing you placed his hands on your hips as you danced with your back to him, encouraging him along with each bump. Working him into it you took it up a notch, taking a careful step backwards until your bottom was pressed tightly against his crotch. Feeling his fingertips press into your hips a little more you began to wiggle like you were before as you let the music move you. Feeling brave you grabbed his hands from your hips and pressed your whole body against his, locking your fingers together.

With a few enthusiastic bumps Loki released your hands and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Keep this up and we’ll be finishing off what we started this morning.” He growled into your ear as you felt something hard press against your bum, you shivered with excitement. “Isn’t that the whole point?” You replied coolly, flashing him a flirtatious grin.

The song ended and transitioned into something a little slower, spinning in his arms you wound yours around his neck. You shuffled together in silence, daring the other to speak first with your eyes. “How’s your little problem?” He quirked an eyebrow with a tease of a smile playing on his lips. “There’s nothing _little_  about my problem Y/N, that I assure you.” His teasing smile turned into a full blown smirk as he dipped you, “I’m a  _frost giant_ , in case you’ve forgotten.”

You blushed a deep red colour as he pulled you back up, shuffling on the dance floor once again. Your skin felt like it was set alight where his cold hands pressed into your back, tracing up and down your spine. “I can’t help but wonder Y/N whether you’re wearing any underwear for me at all.” His right hand trailed down towards your bottom slowly as your heart hammered and your core burned. “I  _know_  you’re not wearing a bra…” His other hand traced where your bra would be as your breath hitched, his other creeping ever so slowly south. “Are you wearing those little panties you teased me with perhaps?” His voice was husky, making you jump a little when he squeezed your bum roughly, cupping it with both hands. 

Holding back a moan you looked around you at the dancing couples, fighting the urge to kiss that stupid smirk off his face you fluttered your eyelashes at him and placed both hands on his shoulders, pulling him down slightly. “I’m not wearing any.” You breathed into his ear. Resting back in his arms you winked at his slack expression and wiggled off towards the exit.

You thanked anyone who was listening for Tony booking you all rooms at the hotel next door. You’d all checked in while out earlier meaning that all you had to do was go to your room. Glancing over your shoulder you saw Loki striding purposefully towards you as the thrill of the chase was reaching its end. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pressed a sloppy kiss on your lips, “Your room or mine?”


	7. Chapter Seven

As soon as you entered the room Loki shoved you against the door, slamming it shut. His lips were hot on yours as you ran your hands through his long hair, tugging slightly. “Sign,” You panted, tugging on his hair, earning you a groan. “What?” His lips moved from your lips down to your neck, sucking slightly. With his fingertips pushed into your hips you grabbed the ‘do not disturb’ sign and pushed Loki back by his hair. “ _Sign,”_ You panted, opening the door quickly and throwing the sign on the door before being shoved against it once more.

You were a mess of tangled limbs and hot breaths, “I’ve wanted you,” he moaned, his hands wandering to unfasten your dress “since I saw your pretty little ass in this dress.” Giving a tug on the bow he slipped the straps over your shoulders to expose your breasts, caressing them with his cold hands as he kissed his way down your neck. You leaned your head back and moaned, “I only bought this dress” Gasping you breathed harder as he pinched your nipples between his fingers, “so you can take it off.” Your lips locked again in a battle of teeth and tongues.

Loki moved a hand to grab a handful of your ass, while the other picked you up with ease and pushed you further into the door. “Shit,” You breathed as he took one of your nipples into his mouth, “Bed,” you moaned, your arms moving to wrap around his neck. He moved you both with ease until his knees hit the bed, groaning as he dropped you onto it. “So beautiful,” Loki husked as he peppered kisses over your breasts, his tongue flicking out to tease them into stiff peaks with his fingers working their way south. You managed to make quick work of his tie but couldn’t get to his shirt, grabbing a fistful of his hair you pulled him back up.

“ _Shirt.”_  You panted attaching your lips onto his neck as you worked him out of the shirt. Pulling you onto your knees he attacked your breasts again with your hands fisted into his hair, you bit into your soft lips to hold back the moans that were threatening to spill. Fingers raked down your back agonisingly slow, his fingertips pushing into your flesh as your core burned with need. “ _Fuck_ Loki, do  _something.”_ You whined not caring how needy you sounded, you couldn’t take the burning anymore as you pushed your core against his. He groaned against your breast at your wriggling, you felt him smirk against your skin as he hooked his hands under your knees.

“As you wish.” Pulling easily you gasped as you were pushed onto your back once again, there was an audible rip as your dress was flung to the side. Your face flushed and you squeezed your eyes shut, you were completely naked in front of the god. He sat back on his thighs and watched you squirm, he gave you a sexy smirk that sent a shiver straight to your core. “You look delicious,” His lips were back on your breasts and you grasped the sheets, his lips working their way down to your inner thigh. Sucking a mark into your thigh you groaned thrusting your hips upward, his tongue licking a line up your centre.

You watched his head pause between your legs with a grin on his face “ _Taste_  delicious too.” You moaned loudly as he dived back between your legs. Not caring about the moans spilling from your lips your hands tangled into his hair, you were too far gone with pleasure to care if someone heard you. Loki spread his hands over your stomach in an effort to keep you from moving, his tongue altered between flicking over your clit with insane precision to sucking on your bundle of nerves. His tongue slipped into you before darting back out, working you up as you felt that familiar tightness in your stomach. Tugging on his hair harder he stopped, pressing his tongue flat against you before darting back, wrapping his lips around your clit. You screamed his name over and over as you lost it with shaking legs, his hands pressing you further into the bed, forcing you to ride out your orgasm on his tongue. He hummed in satisfaction against your core sending vibrations through you.

Forcing your eyes open you panted, watching him lift his head to kiss his way back up your body. You gasped as his lips crashed back to yours and you could taste yourself on his tongue, his bulge that was still trapped within his trousers pressed into your thigh.

Moaning into his mouth you pulled back and shoved him onto his back. “My turn,” Running your fingers down his chest you looped a finger through his belt, undoing it with shaking hands you threw it. Fighting with his buttons and zip you managed to finally get his trousers undone, pushing them down he kicked them off as you worked on his boxers. You tried not to let the shock show on your face as you began to stroke him with even strokes, his eyes closing and head dropping back into the bed. “ _Y/n,”_  Loki whispered as you lowered yourself onto your knees, dropping kisses along his shaft and up to the tip. “I need you  _now.”_

Flipping you over onto your back with a gasp, he lifted your legs as he positioned himself at your entrance. “What do you want Y/N?” Loki whispered into your ear, his cock thrusting into your folds as you bucked, needing more. “ _You.”_ You begged, panting as his fingers ran through your folds as he thrusted them into you, “ _What_  do you  _want, Y/N?”_  He asked again, his fingers retracting as he pushed the tip of his cock in, teasing you. You wriggled trying to push him in further, harder,  _anything_  to come again. The need to have him inside you overcame everything when he pinned you to the bed his fingers locking with yours. “ _Shit, I need you inside me, now!”_ You practically screamed, “Fuck me Loki!”

With a sharp thrust he buried himself within you and stilled, allowing you a moment to adjust to the size. He was immense, you could feel every ridge of him filling you up and pushing you to your limit as he began to move agonisingly slow. You moaned loudly at the feeling of being so full when you started to move against him. Breathing hard Loki kissed you hard on the lips, “You’re so  _tight_ ,” he began to thrust harder, one of his hands moving between you to tease your clit. You let out a long, hard moan as he began to work you back up to your climax. “So fucking perfect.” You begged him to go harder and faster, loving the feeling of him pounding into you over and over. 

“ _Oh_  Loki,  _there!”_ You breathed, his cock hitting you in just the right place “ _Oh don’t stop!”_  He smirked and bit his lip, pushing himself further into you. You were so close to cumming again it was all you could think about, all you needed.

“Say my name.” He groaned, his hips smacking into yours as sweat coated your bodies. “Who makes you feel this good?”

With scrunched eyes you breathed, “ _Loki_  I’m gonna -” your nails dug into his thighs.

“Cum on me Y/N, cum for me!” With his words you tumbled over the edge as his thumb rubbed your clit, forcing your back into an arch as you came hard. You shouted Loki’s name like a mantra as your walls clenched around his cock, making him moan loudly as the pleasure overtook your senses. His thrusts became sloppy as your orgasm worked him close to the edge, his name falling from your lips like a prayer. With a few more thrusts he came as you were riding out yours, the feeling of him spilling inside you and coating your walls enough to send you into another orgasm. With a few smaller thrusts you cried out in pleasure as he stilled on top of you.

He pulled out and collapsed next to you on the bed. You could hear your heart in your ears, your heavy breathing matching Loki’s. You shuffled as long arms drew you against him as he dropped a kiss to your forehead, “That was…” You panted, tiredness making your limbs heavy.

“It was.” He agreed, his breath ragged. Silently he lifted you up as you giggled, catching his lips in a kiss. He pulled the covers back so you could both crawl in, not bothering to worry about cleaning yourself up just yet. “I think you ripped my dress.” You pouted as he pulled you in tight to his chest.

He chuckled, “I’m quite sure I don’t care.” A yawn escaped from your lips as you realised just how worn out you were. “Don’t think you’re getting off that easy.” You muttered into his neck, sleep clouding your thoughts.

“Oh?” He mumbled into your hair. “Round two is  _so_  happening.” You spoke, your voice betraying how tired you were. “I’m counting on it.” Feeling him kiss your head once again you let yourself succumb to sleep, feeling exhausted.


	8. Chapter Eight

Warmth flooded your body as you woke, your head a pounding mess and your limbs tangled with Loki’s.  _Loki._  Opening one eye you came face to face with what you could only assume was the nipple of the demigod, opening the other you peered up from his chest. He looked so calm when he slept, almost serene you thought.

 You on the other hand, were freaking out.

Memories of the previous night flashed before you; the cocktails and lingering touches, the heated kiss and night of adventure…“You’re panicking.” He mumbled as you squeezed your eyes shut again, pretending to be asleep. “Why are you panicking?”

“I’m not,” You bit back as he pulled you on top of him, raising his eyebrow at your obvious lie. “Ok I’m panicking a bit!” You huffed, twirling your hair around your finger.

Opening his mouth to speak you shoved your hand over his mouth, “Not because of us!” You rushed, realising what you’d said. “ _Never_  because of us, ok?  _Never.”_ You emphasised before slowly removing your hand, you watched with bated breath as he nodded, his hands resting lightly on your hips. “I just…I just don’t want anything to change.” You breathed, glancing up at his confused expression.

“You… _Don’t_  want anything to change?” He spoke slowly, processing the words as he was speaking them as if they didn’t make sense. “Nothing?”

“Exactly!” You bubbled, rolling away from him. Gathering a sheet to cover yourself you felt his eyes roaming, “Nothing should change.” You whispered happily to yourself, wandering into the bathroom.

Everything was going the way you wanted it to. Last night was a dream that you never thought would be a reality, and now he’d agreed that nothing would change between the two of you. There would be no awkwardness or -

‘ _Y/N you absolute idiot!’_

Without even thinking about spitting out your toothpaste you rushed back into the bedroom to see Loki buttoning up his trousers. Watching his every move you stood wide eyed as he fastened his belt. He froze as he met your eyes. “Wha-awe-yo-doin?” You spoke, your mouth filled with frothing paste and flushed cheeks as you drank in the sight of his delightfully muscular torso. Pulling a face, you realised that you weren’t making any sense as you quickly rushed back into the bathroom to swill your mouth out.

“I’m getting dressed -” He pointed at his shirt in his hand as you entered the room again.

“- Mmm, yeah, okay. Yeah,  _NO.”_ You burst, “Loki you took it wrong I didn’t mean  _us,”_  Motioning between you with your hands you began to panic. “I don’t mean us Loki, I want  _us,_ I want  _you._  Please don’t, just please,  _please don’t -”_

Within two strides he cut off your rambling by pressing his lips against yours once more, his arms wound their way around you tightly as you gripped the sheet covering you. “You’re so lucky I’ve just brushed my teeth,” Smiling against his lips he chuckled, his hand caressing your hair. “You’re right, I’d dare not kiss you before. I saw how many flies you caught once you’d fallen asleep.” 

Pulling back you slapped his chest in mock horror, pleased that the playful glint in his eyes had returned. “I do not snore, take that back! I am a  _lady!”_ Snorting he pulled you into him again, “I don’t think  _lady’s_ do what you did last night…” He whispered into your ear lowly, his hands dropping from your waist to underneath the sheet. 

You felt his long fingers teasingly graze over your wet folds as you instinctively leaned into him. “Now,” His voice rumbled, his fingers rubbing your clit torturously slow. “How about we go for round 5?” Moaning into his bare chest he picked you up, discarding your sheet on the floor and dropped you onto the bed. “ _Loki!_ ” You moaned, his face buried between your thighs.

* * *

“He’s your brother!” Tony rambled as he, Thor and Steve looked around the untouched room. “How could you let this happen?” Tony continued, “This is completely irresponsible of you. You know the threat he poses and you just let him go galavanting off God only knows where!” Picking up a chocolate off the pillow he stuffed it into his mouth, placing one hand on his hip.

“Stark -”

Tony shook his head. “If he’s not here then where is he?”

Thor was torn. He knew in his heart where Loki was, but he didn’t want to disclose it to anyone else. Not until you and Loki had made it public yourselves anyway. He was overjoyed that you and his brother had finally admitted to what was between you both and he didn’t want to ruin that by outing you both before you were ready.

“- I suppose we should just go get Y/N and be gone. Check out was an hour ago and the only reason they’re not fining us is because of how much you bribed them.” Steve directed at Tony as they made their way out the room.

“I’ll fetch Y/N, you know how grumpy she can be in the mornings.” Thor suggested, “Especially when she’s hungover.” Steve shrugged in agreement, both men stopping behind Tony who turned in response.

“Why?” He asked, half a smirk on his tired face. Thor began to speak but was cut off by Tony wagging his finger at a door that read ‘109′. “Why when we’re right here?” Shuffling from one foot the the other Tony crossed his arms in thought.

Steve shook his head in response, “What’s it matter? Stop trying to cause an argument Tony.” Thor knew that the rooms were soundproof, so the inhabitants couldn’t hear the commotion in the hallway. He prayed that you had already made your exit and were waiting down in the lobby with the others.

“I’ll tell you why it matters Rogers, because our dear Point Break here is keeping -” The three men turned to look at the opening door behind them.

* * *

“We really have to go now,” You whispered as Loki nibbled on your earlobe once more, his hand squeezing your thigh. You were both dressed once again in last nights outfits, yours a little creased from being on the floor and Loki with his top buttons undone and tie hanging loosely around his neck. “I don’t care.” He replied, pushing you back into the wall next to the door once more.

Giggling you pushed him back with a quick kiss on the lips, “I promise once we get back we can carry on where we left off.” Sighing, Loki adjusted his cuffs and moved to grab your clutch from the sideboard. Grabbing his lapels you tugged him down into a kiss, ending it quickly. You said nothing as you grinned up at him, his own grin matching yours. “How’s my hair look?” 

Glancing at your hair he smirked, “Like you’ve just had the best sex of your life.” 

“Well you’re not wrong,” You mumbled, grabbing your purse out of Loki’s hands as he opened the door. Three sets of eyes fell on the two of you as you stood frozen.

You didn’t know where to look first. Steve looked horrified, his mouth and brows taking on a downwards appearance while Tony stood there in disgust; his face contorted into a disbelieving look. Thor however almost held a look of pride.

You leaned back slightly, your shoulder touching Loki’s chest. “Do you think if we close the door then they wouldn’t even notice that we were here?” You whispered, unsure of what to do next. Tony and Steve watched your every move.

Sucking a deep breath in you glanced up at Loki, who seemed to be in another one of those silent conversation things with Thor, and made your mind up. Steeling yourself you stood a little straighter and grabbed Loki’s hand, pulling him out the door. “Excuse me.” You spoke politely, as you pulled the door shut behind you. You began your way down the hallway, the men staring after the two of you. 

“Well I think the cat’s out of the bag on that one.” You mumbled, pressing the button for the elevator. Your head hurt, your legs felt more like jelly than flesh, and you were sore in all the right ways. Mostly though, you were just tired.

“I believe it is.” He replied, stepping into the elevator with you. You waved down the hallway at the others as you felt Loki stand behind you and wrap his arms around your waist, the doors closing on them.

“They’re still not allowed into our secret book club though.” He spoke as you leaned back into him, your eyes drifting shut. 

“No,” You smiled, “it’s our secret book club.”


End file.
